ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
Belial Atrocious Atrocious
Belial Atrocious Atrocious is an enhanced form of Ultraman Belial created because Tsuburaya needed more money and decided Ultraman Belial didn't have enough super forms. Canonically, he is a very powerful form of Ultraman Belial that makes him insanely OP, as he is intended to be. History Belial Atrocious Atrocious was an especially powerful version of Ultraman Belial, who gained this form in an alternate ending to Ultraman Geed where the plans to stop him failed and the universe was destroyed. Belial absorbed the energies of Geed, Zero, and every kaiju in that universe, transforming him into an even more powerful version of Belial Atrocious. Belial then went to other universes destroying their heroes and leaving chaos in his wake. Kit, the Salt God, then killed him for being pointless. Parody Hero Taisen Spinoff Belial Atrocious Atrocious will appear in this. However, this version of him is a fusion of Ultraman Neo Belial, Ultrawoman Belial and Ultraseven Belial, along with the latent energies of all the other effortless Belials Cdr put on this wiki. Appearance He looks like Belial Atrocious but more handsome and with a Dark Spark and Empera's cape. Personality Belial has the same personality but slightly edgier. Powers and Abilities * Apocalypse Atrocious Burst: One shots Ultraman Noa, Shining Ultraman Zero and Orb Trinity, while also destroying 3 multiverses. * Punch of Darkness: Kills Ultimate Zero in one punch. * Atrocious Belial Kick: Kick covered in dark flames that kills every single Ultra in the magniverse. * Overratedness Beam: Automatically causes him to win every battle. * Belial Hell Claws: Cut through infinity. * Can grow to any size he wants * No time limit. EVER. * Cannot be nerfed, even in crossovers. * Can create random casinos out of nowhere to hang out with other OP villains in. * Screw You Burst: Destroys everything on this wiki. * Screw Everything Burst: Destroys Wikia itself. * Edginess: Cuts everyone in a 1000000000000000000000 mile radius. * Ha Ha F*ck You JK LOL Burst: Kills Captain Ultra Jack Sparrow, Ellagai, Overpoweredmons, DX Zegan, Divine Bullmark Detton God and X-Plus Femigon in one shot. Not really. * Travels 100000000000x faster than infinity * Omnipotence. * Impervious to actually being used in stories because of how OP he is. * Plot Armor: An indestructible field of energy around his body. * Deus Ex Machina Powers: Belial Atrocious Atrocious can be wherever the plot demands him to be. This can also be counted as a form of Dimensional Travel * Belial Atrocious Spark: A spark device gifted to Belial Atrocious Atrocious by Dark Lugiel, which he often uses in battle. It can also fire a beam that turns every Ultra and kaiju into the magniverse into spark dolls. * Not being as powerful as this abilities section says he is. Trivia * This character literally existed as an attempt to force Moar to make a light counterpart to it. It was stupid, I know. ** Ironically, Early Early Belial was ultimately made. And it's perfect. Category:Parody Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:OP Characters Category:KitsuneSoldier's stuff Category:Evil Ultras Category:Things Kit regrets making Category:Forcing someone to do something Category:Stupidity Category:Derivatives Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Redundancy Category:Evil Clone Cliche Category:Potentially Salvageable Things Category:Parody Hero Taisen Spinoff Category:Dark Noir Black Schwarz Category:Edgelords Category:Big Bad Belial Man